


Pretty Boys and Cars

by strwbryjk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Accidents, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Together, Illegal Activities, Knives, M/M, Mentions of Death, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Police, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Street Racing, Sugawara is a little shit, Threats of Violence, hard drugs, kind of, lots of swearing, mention of a gun, mentions of overdose, oikawa is bad :(, side daisuga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwbryjk/pseuds/strwbryjk
Summary: Just your everyday KuroTsuki street racing au full of illegal activities and horny university students. Oh, and Kuroo hits Tsukishima with his car.(On indefinite hiatus, sorry.)
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 17
Kudos: 78





	1. The One Where Tsukki Gets Hit By a Car

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea how to format on ao3 pls help me.

It had been a long week. Between early classes, strict professors and that stupid first years student introduction party- which had just ended up with everyone getting drunk- Tsukishima was tired. Everybody he’d met so far in university was either high or wasted, not that he had a problem with either of those things, but did they have to show up to morning classes like that?

Tsukishima stared at the words in his textbook, they stared back. He squinted his eyes, staring harder, wishing the book would go up in flames. Maybe set himself on fire while he was at it.

His brother had told him how hard university had been, and he’d believed him, but it wasn’t even the content of the classes that was difficult. It was walking up at fucking ass-o’clock everyday and having to sit in a stuffy room with two hundred other students for five hours while their professor droned on about god knows what.

“You look like you’re trying to scare your homework into doing the work for you.”

Tsukishima’s lips quirked upwards a bit, at least getting to room with one of his closest friends wasn’t so bad.

Tsukishima pushed his chair away from the table and looked up at Sugawara, “I thought morning classes would be convenient.”

Suga laughed from his spot on the couch, glancing over to Tsukki.

“But instead of feeling relieved because I’m out of class early, I’m just exhausted everyday.”

“That’s your fault Tsukki.” Suga teased with a sickly sweet smile. Tsukki rolled his eyes, “Shut up, Suga.”

Suga just shrugged, turning back to his TV program- something about skinwalkers and paranormal activity. Tsukishima thought it was complete bullshit, but Suga hung off those people’s every word.

“You know, having classes at 8 in the morning isn’t all that bad.”

Tsukishima was glad that Suga kept the conversation going, that just meant he could slack off for longer.

“How is waking up at 7 everyday when I should be sleeping not that bad?” Tsukki glared at the back of his best friend’s head.

Suga huffed a laugh, “I had 6:30 classes every Monday in my first year.”

Tsukishima scoffed, tossing a glance out the window behind him. He enjoyed observing the bustling streets six stories below him when he was stressed. It helped put into perspective how small his problems were compared to the rest of the world.

“Yeah and you wake up at 6 in the morning naturally anyways.” He and Suga had lots of things in common, Suga being a morning person however was not one of those things.

Tsukki loved the nighttime, everything was quiet and peaceful. There was no pressure to be productive, or to look ‘presentable’ during the night. He could just lay in his bed and watch netflix while his roommate snored in the other room.

“At least I don’t sleep like a fucking bear until noon everyday like somebody I know.”

Tsukki shot a dirty look at the back of Suga’s head, hoping he could feel the lethal glare through his skull.

Suga giggled, turning to face him, “Hmm, I wonder who it is?” He wiggled his eyebrows in a teasing manner.

Tsukki groaned, flipping him off.

Just as he was about to get back to his work, Suga spoke up again.

“So a friend of mine invited me out tonight.”

Tsukki looked up to see Suga smiling brightly at him. “Okay? And this concerns me how?” He had a sneaking suspicion he knew where this was going.

“Well,” Suga continued, still smiling, “He said I could bring you with me.”

“No.” The answer was immediate.

Suga groaned, “I knew you’d say that! You’re no fun.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, looking back down to his textbook. “I’m not going to some shitty university party with you to watch you get wasted and then ditch me for a guy.”

He cracked a smile at the sound his best friend made, “What? I’ve never done that!” Suga protested, standing from the couch and wandering over to Tsukki. “Besides, it’s not a party.”

“If it’s not a party then what is it? A bar? No thanks, Suga.”

Suga sat across the dining table from Tsukki, he could feel the older man’s eyes on him so he looked up. Suga looked all too impressed with himself when he said, “It’s a street race.”

“Absolutely not.” Tsukishima dead-panned.

Suga dropped his head and groaned, “You and your anti-illegal activities bullshit again!”

Tsukki rolled his eyes at the man’s dramatics, “I’m sorry that I don’t want to be arrested.” Suga just huffed. “Plus, I do plenty of illegal activities, I just draw the line at the more dangerous ones.”

Suga snorted, looking up from where his face was pressed into the table, “What, doing 15 lines of coke and passing out in Bokuto’s bathroom isn’t dangerous?”

“I thought we agreed never to speak of that incident ever again.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

“I don’t do stupid shit like that anymore.” Tsukki growled.

Suga cocked an eyebrow at him, “Oh yeah? Last week you came home stoned as all hell and tried to bathe yourself in the kitchen sink.”

It was Tsukishima’s turn to drop his head to the table (textbook) and groan. “Fuck you.”

Suga laughed, “So will you go tonight?”

“The answer is still no.”

“Give me at least three valid reasons.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, deciding to humour his friend for at least a few seconds. “I have studying to do, I have an early class tomorrow, and I don’t want to be arrested.”

Suga dismissed him with a wave of his hand, “You’re too uptight. Who cares if you miss a class or two?” Tsukki glared at him, “You’re a terrible influence.” The other man grinned, “And you’re coming to a street race tonight.”

“Am not.”

“Alright, Tsukki.”

After Tsukishima went back to his work, Suga bid him farewell and ran off to his only class of the day. Some sort of math course for smart people, Tsukki couldn’t be bothered to remember the name of it.

A few hours later Tsukki was sprawled out on his bed when the apartment door banged open.

“Get your ass out of bed, we’ve got somewhere to be!”

Tsukki groaned, rolling over and checking the clock. It read 8:39. Where the fuck were they going so early? Then it hit him, the stupid street race.

“I’m still not going!” He shouted back, returning to the show he was watching. One of the perks about living in an apartment as opposed to dorms, he had a TV in his room.

Suga burst into his room 5 seconds later and made a bee-line for his best friend’s wardrobe. “You’re coming with me and that’s fucking final.”

Tsukki groaned, “Why are you so intent on me going to this dumb race? What’s so interesting about men with inflated egos racing each other for some messed up bragging rights?” Suga stopped abruptly in his mission to- what appeared to be- rip apart Tsukishima’s entire closet- “Um, have you ever even seen a street race before?” The other man shook his head. Suga got a dangerously smug look on his face, one that Tsukishima did not like one bit.

Suga went back to tearing through his wardrobe. “First of all, the guys who race in the area we’re going to are very hot and i am very gay.”

“Don’t use the word we. I’m not going” Tsukki wandered over to Suga, looking into his freshly destroyed closet.

“What in the ever loving fuck are you doing, Suga?” His best friend grinned, “Finding you an outfit.” Tsukki grunted, “What I’m wearing is just fine.” Suga just stared at him judgmentally, “This is why you haven’t been laid in months.” And went back to what he was doing. Tsukishima scoffed.

“Anyways, what was I saying?” Suga paused to think, “Ah, right! I’m gay!” Tsukishima snorted, “No shit.”

“You’ll see for yourself when we get to the race, but everyone there is really hot. And they don’t just race for bragging rights, sometimes they bet their cars or large chunks of money.”

Tsukishima didn’t like the sound of a bunch of egotistical university kids ripping around in expensive cars and breaking every driving law imaginable, but he had a feeling Suga wasn’t going to let this go very easily.

Suga turned towards him with some clothes and tossed them in Tsukki’s general direction.

“Now get dressed- I assume you know how to dress yourself. We leave in 15 minutes.” And with that, the ball of energy known as Sugawara Koushi was gone.

Tsukki released a deep breath, sometimes dealing with Suga was a lot to handle. That didn’t mean he didn’t love his best friend to death though.

He looked at the outfit in his hands, deciding it wasn’t too bad. Ripping apart his closet had been a tad dramatic on Suga’s part when he’d only come away with a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a sweatshirt.

Thirty minutes later, against his better judgment, Tsukishima and Sugawara were pulling up to what looked like a huge abandoned parking. There were approximately 30 people standing around, and about 10 cars of different brands and colours. Tsukki may not have known much about cars, hell he knew nothing about cars, but he could tell that the majority of them were expensive.

Suga pulled into an empty space a few metres from the center of the action, turning the car off. “Oh, there’s Daichi!” Suga hoped out of the car, motioning to Tsukishima to follow him. Tsukki jumped out of the car, taking in his surroundings.

There were two cars parked in the center of the giant space, multiple people hanging off the two cars, drinking out of red solo cups. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, classic university students.

Off to the right there was a separate group of cars, a couple making out right on the hood of one of them. Tsukki wanted to throw up, people were so gross.

Before he could flee back to the safety of the car, Suga grabbed his wrist and tugged him towards the center group of people.

“Daichi!” He exclaimed, letting go of his hand to fling himself at someone Tsukki had never seen before.

The man was tall, dark brown hair spiked upwards and narrowed eyes. He looked kind of scary in the darkness of the night, with only the cars headlights to light everything up.

He didn’t have much time to observe him before the man was in a lip lock with Suga.

Tsukki paused. Uh, what?

He groaned quietly, great. Suga had dragged him out here with him to see his boyfriend and he was going to have to third wheel all night. Before Tsukki could turn around and leave Suga behind, his best friend turned and gestured him forwards. He hesitated, but reluctantly stepped into the light where Suga and Daichi were.

Suga beamed, “Tsukishima, meet Daichi! Daichi, meet Tsukki!”

Tsukishima bowed slightly, “Pleasure.” Daichi smiled, sticking out a hand. Tsukki shook his hand skeptically. He didn’t trust people who hung around in dark parking lots.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Daichi exclaimed. He had a firm grip, which made Tsukki a little bit less nervous. Although maybe that should have made him more nervous.

“First race?”

Tsukishima nodded, glancing around them. A few people were staring in their direction, but most kept to their own conversations.

Daichi smiled, hand curling around Suga’s waist. Tsukki stopped himself from scowling. He couldn’t shelter his best friend forever.

“Ah, well, don’t let them know that. Let on that you’re fresh meat and you’re as good as dead.”

Tsukishima froze. What?

Suga rolled his eyes, leaning into Daichi’s chest. “Daichi, don’t you think you’re being a bit dramatic?” Tsukishima was still just standing there frozen, his eyes were probably wide enough that Suga could tell how much more nervous he’d just become.

Daichi turned to Suga, “Well Oikawa is coming tonight..” He trailed off. Suga sucked in a breath, “Shit, really? I didn’t think he was aloud here anymore.” Daichi chuckled dryly, “There aren’t exactly any enforceable rules in street racing, considering it’s illegal anyways.”

Tsukishima was very confused. Who was Oikawa? Was he dangerous? How often did Suga come to these races considering he seemed to know so much about how things were run there?

Before he could voice any of these concerns, there was a loud revving noise coming from behind him. Tsukki whipped around just in time to see a car coming straight at him. It must have been going at least 50mph.

Everybody must have jumped out of the way but Tsukki just stood there, too stunned to move. Distantly he heard Suga yell his name, but he was too scared to move. At the last second, before he was flattened, somebody tugged him forcefully out of the way.

All he remembered was a blinding flash of pain before everything went black.

Tsukki’s mind was hazy. He could barely piece together a singular coherent thought.

“Shit, is he okay?”

“I don’t know, you fucking hit him with your car!”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see him!”

“How didn’t you fucking see him?”

“I wasn’t paying proper attention, okay?”

“Fuck you!”

Tsukki began to stir and the harsh voices around him stopped, slowly he opened his eyes and things began to come into focus.

“Kei? Can you open your eyes for me?”

That sounded like Suga, Tsukki turned his head towards the voice, a familiar face coming into view. There were tears in Suga’s face, was he crying? Did Daichi do something to him? As soon as he remembered Daichi, everything else came flooding back.

Nervousness, a loud noise, headlights getting closer, pain, and then darkness.

As soon as the thought of pain crossed his mind, it was like a switch got flipped.

“Fuck,” He grunted, his wrist and the back of his head beginning to ache like no tomorrow.

“Oh thank the gods,” Suga mumbled, burying his face in Tsukki’s neck.

Tsukki huffed a laugh, “You’re so dramatic, Suga.”

Suga whined, “Shut up Tsukki you just got hit by a fucking car.”

Tsukishima ran a hand through his over dramatic best friend’s hair before looking at the faces of the people hovering around him. The only face he recognized was Daichi, the rest were strangers.

Suga pulled away from him, glaring at one of the people. “Say sorry to him right now if you don’t want my fists in your fucking face.”

Tsukishima flinched, he’d never seen Suga this pissed off, it was kind of terrifying.

The man his anger was directed at squatted down to where Tsukki had himself propped up, his eyes locked with Tsukishima’s and his heart dropped. This guy looked like trouble, his entire demeanour screamed danger.

He had black hair sticking up in every angle and weird emo bangs covering half of one eye. He had a rather slim face and striking eyes. Tsukishima noticed he was wearing a leather jacket, which rubbed him the wrong way. People who wore leather jackets were either in gangs, or they were egotistical guys who thought they were cool. Neither option was someone Tsukki wanted to be around.

“I’m so fucking sorry. I’m super irresponsible, I shouldn’t have come flying at you with my car.” The man admitted sheepishly.

Tsukki eyed him suspiciously, turning back to Suga, “What even happened?” His head hurt like all hell and his wrist felt like it was about to snap in half.

Suga’s eyes softened when he looked at Tsukki, “This idiot tried to kill you.”

“Hey!” The dark haired man tried to protest but Suga cut him off,

“But I pulled you out of the way in time. Unfortunately the mirror of his car hit your wrist and you went flying. You landed on the pavement and smacked your head.”

Tsukishima cringed at the mental image. Great, a broken wrist and a concussion, just what he need. What a great first month of university.

He turned to the man who had hit him, “And your name is?” He questioned with a raised brow and an unamused expression on his face.

The stranger smiled, but it looked more like a wince. “Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“Do you hit people with your car often?”

Tsukishima watched as Kuroo spluttered. Suga snickered, turning to Tsukki and looping an arm around him. He pulled him off the ground and helped stabilize him as Kuroo stood with his head down like a kicked puppy.

“No,” Kuroo said, almost a whisper. Tsukishima hummed his confusion.

“No, I don’t go around hitting people with my car.” He locked eyes with Tsukishima, “Only pretty boys.” It was Tsukishima’s turn to splutter, his face flushing red.

Suga groaned, reaching out and punching Kuroo in the chest. Hard.

Kuroo reeled backwards with an ‘oof’, “What the fuck was that for?” Suga rolled his eyes, “You don’t get to hit my best friend with your car and then flirt with him!” Daichi wrapped an arm around Suga’s waist again and he seemed to melt into his side.

Tsukishima laughed quietly to himself. Suga looked sweet but he packed a strong punch. He’d experienced it himself one night when he’d come home piss drunk and tried to kiss his best friend. Needless to say, he deserved that punch.

Suga turned in Daichi’s hold, kissing him again. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and looked away, making eye contact with Kuroo by accident.

Now that the pain in his head had subsided a bit, he realized just how fucking hot Kuroo was. He was all muscles and ripped jeans and dark bedhead. If Tsukishima had an ideal type, it would be the man standing in front of him. He blushed at the realization, dropping his gaze to the ground.

Suga finally pulled away from his boyfriend and walked towards Tsukishima, “Come on, we’re leaving.”

Tsukishima blinked up at him, “Huh? Why?” Suga looked at him like he was an idiot, “You got hit by a car and I’m taking you to the hospital.”

Oh, right. That happened.

“Oh.”

Suga chuckled light heartedly, looping Tsukki’s arm around his neck as he began guiding them towards his car.

“Bye Daichi!” He called over his shoulder before stopping and looking at the pair standing behind them.

“And Kuroo, I hope you lose your race tonight.”

Tsukki heard Kuroo huff and a smile pulled at the corner of his lips.

“Fuck you Sugawara.” Kuroo grumbled as Tsukki and Suga made their way back to the car.

It was almost 3 in the morning by the time they made it back to the apartment. Tsukishima had isolated symptoms of a mild concussion and a sprained wrist. Suga had said he was lucky it wasn’t any worse than that, and he’d agreed. Tsukki had thought for sure his wrist was broken.

Suga disappeared into the kitchen to grab an ice pack, coming out and sitting with Tsukki on the couch. “Fucking Kuroo and his idiocy, I should’ve punched him.” Tsukki snorted, “You did.”

Suga sighed, melting into the back of the couch, “I should’ve done it harder. In the face maybe.”

“And mess up his attractive face? His girlfriend would probably kill you.”

Suga paused, a venomous grin snaking its way onto his face. “You think he’s attractive?” Tsukishima’s face reddened and he regretted opening his mouth. “I have eyes, Suga. I know an attractive guy when I see one.”

His best friend clicked his tongue, looking all too pleased with himself.

“Shut up.” Tsukki exhaled, head hitting the back of the couch. He was exhausted, and he had class in 5 hours.

“What makes you think he has a girlfriend?” Suga broke the silence, that devilish grin still on his face. Tsukki wanted to smack him. “Because he’s hot?”

“He’s gay, Tsukishima.”

“Oh.”

Suga snorted, “Sometimes I think you’re stupid. He blatantly flirted with you, after he hit you with his car, mind you, but still he outright flirted with you!”

Tsukki had completely forgotten about that.

“Only pretty boys.”

His face flushed deeper red at the memory.

Suga cackled, far too loud for 3 in the morning but Tsukki was too embarrassed to yell at him. “You totally have a crush on him! Oh my gods, the Tsukishima has a crush!”

Tsukki shoved his friend away from him, “I don’t have a fucking crush! What is this, high school?”

Suga smirked, “He’s only two years older than you, he’s in his third year at our uni.”

“I don’t care.”

“Yes you do.”

“No I don’t!” Tsukki was scowling at his best friend, 3 seconds from pushing him off the couch.

“You want him to fuck you on the hood of his car!”

“Suga!” Tsukki reached out to push him off the couch but Suga jumped to his feet, running to his bedroom cackling.

“If you’re gonna jerk off try to be quiet, these walls are thin!” He exclaimed before shutting his bedroom door behind him.

Sometimes Tsukishima hated his best friend. This was one of those times.

Tsukki got up, tossing the ice pack into the freezer and heading into his room. He didn’t need inappropriate thoughts about Kuroo floating around his brain while he tried to sleep, but he had Suga to blame for that.

He groaned, shoving his face into the freshly washed pillows. Tsukki wasn’t going to jerk off to somebody he’d just met, much less somebody who was a complete asshole and had hit him with his car. Tsukki had some shame. Although his body didn’t seem to understand that.

By the time morning came around, Tsukishima had approximately an hour of sleep and a pounding headache under his belt.

‘Just fucking great’ he thought as he turned the alarm on his phone off, rolling over and out of bed.

“Morning sleepy head.” Suga greeted as Tsukki shuffled into the kitchen. “Don’t fucking talk to me.” He grunted as he took the coffee Suga handed him. “Always so rude to your best friend, I’m wounded.” He replied playfully.

Tsukishima just glared at him, sipping the liquid energy from his mug. “How are you so energetic in the morning? I feel like absolute shit.” Suga chuckled turning to grab a plate of food and handing it to Tsukki. “I wasn’t hit by a car yesterday.” Tsukki’s mood soured further at that, “Shut up, don’t bring that up.”

Tsukki left the kitchen, wandering into the dining room and dropping into the closest chair. He basically inhaled his food, the constant migraine he’d had throughout the night pounding as the blood rushed to his brain.

Suga bounced over to him eventually, placing two pills on the table beside his plate. Painkillers from the looks of them. “Thanks Suga,” He grunted, swallowing them dry.

It must’ve been Tsukki’s unlucky day because they lodged themselves in his throat and he started choking. Grabbing his mug, he chugged the last of his coffee.

Suga rolled his eyes, sitting down across from him. “You’re such an idiot.”

“Shut up.”

Class passed by achingly slow as to be expected, and Tsukki’s headache started coming back towards the last hour. He just wanted to get back to the apartment and sleep.

Unfortunately his luck was still run dry. Just as class was dismissed, a familiar head of messy black hair poked into the lecture hall.

Tsukishima stiffened where he was standing. What the fuck was he doing here?

Said mop of black hair looked around the room until his eyes landed on Tsukki, and he smiled, waving wildly.

Tsukki wanted to ignore him, except Kuroo was standing by the only exit to the classroom. Just great.

He walked begrudgingly over to Kuroo, shooting him a glare. “Are you here to hit me with your car again?” Kuroo had the nerve to laugh, “No, I’m here to apologize again.”

Tsukishima moved past him and walked out the classroom doors. “No need, you apologized to me yesterday.” And then tried to flirt with me immediately afterwards. Tsukki flushed at the thought, trying to shove it out of his brain.

Kuroo jumped to catch up with him, “Wait! Tsukishima I really am sorry. I was being an idiot.” Tsukki didn’t bother to turn around, “I have a feeling you’re always an idiot.” Kuroo huffed quietly from behind him, “Am not.”

Tsukki got about halfway across campus before he turned around, staring down the man who was still following him. “What do you want Kuroo?”

“I already said, I want to apol-”

“Bullshit. You’ve apologized twice. What do you really want from me?”

Kuroo looked down sheepishly, “Uh, I was wondering if I could take you out for lunch.”

Tsukishima’s eye twitched in annoyance. Who did Kuroo think he was, hitting Tsukki with his car and then asking him on a date?

“I’m not going on a date with you, Kuroo.”

Kuroo’s face went red, hands fluttering around in distress, “It’s not a date. It’s an apology in the form of me buying you food.”

Tsukishima was about to decline for a second time when his stomach growled loudly. Kuroo grinned, “Your face says no but your stomach says yes.”

Tsukki glared daggers into Kuroo’s amused eyes. “Come on, it’s free food! What were you gonna eat at your dorm anyways? Instant noodles?” Tsukishima began to protest when he realized Kuroo was right. He sighed, “Fine.”

Kuroo’s grin turned into a full on smile. “Great!” Tsukki’s lips curled at the corners a bit, maybe spending the afternoon with Kuroo wouldn’t be as bad as he thought it would.

“So at this point we’re both so high that we don’t remember our own names, but we decided it was a good time for a race.”

Tsukki groaned good naturedly, rolling his eyes as a smile played at his lips. “I was right, you’re an idiot.” He took a bite of his sandwich,

Kuroo chuckled and continued his long-winded story, “So we decide to race around the lake, right? But Akaashi takes the corner too tight and drives his car right into the water!”

Kuroo bursts into laughter, far too loud for the small cafe they were seated in, but Tsukki couldn’t find it in himself to care.

Kuroo has a nice laugh, so what? He can appreciate an attractive man with a nice laugh.

Tsukishima laughed along with him, albeit more quietly. “Remind me to never get in a car with you while you’re high.” He cocked his head in thought, “Scratch that, remind me never to go near your car ever again.”

Kuroo frowned, “I said I was sorry.” Tsukki looked up from his food, noting the slightly hurt tone of voice. “I’m joking, Kuroo. I forgave you already.” Kuroo’s face lit up at that, looking at Tsukishima “Really?” Tsukki blushed at the sudden eye contact, mumbling a small “Of course.”

“Thanks for lunch, Kuroo.” Tsukishima stood across from the dark haired man, ready to get back to his apartment and take more painkillers. He glanced up at the sky, seeing the clouds were turning gray. And he still had to make it home before the inevitable rain.

Tsukki nodded his goodbyes and turned to leave. “Tsukishima, wait!” Kuroo called out, grabbing his wrist. Tsukki flinched, surprised by the sudden skin on skin contact, he shook Kuroo’s hand off and turned back around.

Kuroo’s face looked a bit pink as he asked, “Do you want to come to my race this Friday?” “No.” Kuroo’s face dropped at Tsukki’s immediate negative answer.

“Goodbye, Kuroo.” He turned to leave again but Kuroo grabbed his wrist for the second time, clearly not getting the message the first time. Tsukki sighed, turning back around. “What?” It came out a bit more clipped than he’d liked it to, but in his defence it had been a long day.

“Let me drive you home, it’s going to rain.” Kuroo kept his grip firm on Tsukishima’s wrist, as if afraid the younger man would try to leave again.

“I guess,” He agreed reluctantly, having a drive home beat getting caught in the rain.

Kuroo smiled at him, releasing his grip on Tsukki’s wrist. “Great! My car is back at the school.”

A 2 minute walk later Tsukki was getting into Kuroo’s car, different from the one he’d seen- and been hit by- the night before.

“Your car is nice.” Tsukki didn’t know anything about cars but he could tell that the interior was expensive. Every surface was shiny and completely dust free, the seats a beautiful, dark leather.

Kuroo sped out of the university parking lot, merging carelessly onto the main road.

“Thanks,” He grinned, looking over to Tsukki.

“Look at the road, you idiot!”

Kuroo rolled his eyes, looking back to the road reluctantly with a dramatic pout on his face. “Boo, you’re no fun.”

Tsukki started to freak out as Kuroo once again merged lanes without using his signal, flipping somebody off out the rolled down window.

He gripped the edge of his seat until his knuckles turned white. If Kuroo hadn’t killed him the previous night, he was going to get him killed now.

Though he could admit that Kuroo sure did look hot driving a car. Tsukki studied his side profile, his defined jawline and sharp nose. The way he gripped the gear shift in a way that made the veins on his hands and arms more prominent. Tsukki couldn’t help but think he wanted those hands around his neck.

He shook the thought from his head as quickly as it had appeared. Tsukki didn’t have time to think about things like that when his life was literally in danger.

“You drive like a lunatic.” Tsukki breathed out, shaking a bit from the adrenaline. Kuroo just laughed, “I drive like a street racer, which I am. Get used to it.”

Tsukki rolled his eyes, as if he was ever getting in a car with this idiot ever again. “Yeah, alright. And you’ll get yourself killed in the meantime.”

Kuroo smirked, “I’d rather die young than get old and wrinkly.” He sped around a slower car, weaving in and out of lanes.

“Psychopath.” Tsukki murmured under his breath, quiet enough so that Kuroo wouldn’t hear.

5 minutes and at least a dozen almost-accidents later, Kuroo’s car pulled up in front of Tsukki and Suga’s apartment complex.

Tsukishima flung the car door open, grabbing his bag and stepping out onto the sidewalk. He was glad to finally be out of that car.

“Try not to kill yourself on the drive back.” Was all he said before pushing the door shut. He heard Kuroo laugh from within the car and smiled to himself as he walked into the apartment building.

Now that he and Kuroo were even, Tsukki could get back to his normal life— one that didn’t involve cars or a certain black haired male.


	2. The One Where Tsukki Crashes Kuroo's Car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for the kudos! i haven't had the inspiration to write for a while and i'm pretty proud of this au so far. please let me know what you think about it in the comments!!

“I can’t believe you told Kuroo where my class was!” Tsukishima tossed a textbook at his best friend’s head the second Suga walked into the apartment.

“Wh- Tsukishima what the fuck?” Suga dodged the textbook, falling onto the luckily soft carpet.

Tsukki was standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed, a pissed off expression on his face.

“You could’ve killed me!” Suga tossed the textbook back at his friend. Tsukki snorted, “Good, I hate you anyways!” The older man just rolled his eyes, “Yeah, right.”

Suga stood up, dusting himself off. Even after almost being knocked out by a flying textbook, he had the nerve to look smug.

“So did he fuck you in his car?”

Tsukki groaned, “I’m going to kill you.” He flipped Suga off and stalked towards the couch, flopping down onto it. “I hate you.”

Suga hummed, “You mentioned that already.” Tsukki mumbled something from his spot on the couch, with his face pressed into the cushions, that sounded suspiciously like ‘fuck you’. 

“Come on, I’m just trying to get you laid.” Suga plopped down on Tsukki’s legs, earning a grunt from him. “I saw the way you looked at him last night. The guy hit you with a car and you still looked like you wanted to jump him in the middle of the parking lot.”

Tsukki sat up at that, “I did not look like that!” Suga’s eyebrows shot up in a teasing manner, “Are you really that oblivious to your metaphorical raging boner for Kuroo?” Tsukishima flopped back down into the couch, this time with his head in Suga’s lap.

“Shut up, I don’t have a boner for Ku- him.”

“Oh my gods you can’t even say his name!”

“Shut up!”

“Kuroo Tetsurou,”

“I said shut up!”

“Kuroo Tetsu-”

Suga got a pillow to the face, effectively cutting off his teasing. “One more word and I’ll suffocate you.” Tsukki growled.

There was a muffled promise of ‘fine’ before Tsukki removed the pillow from his best friend's face.

“Kuroo Tetsurou,”

“Sugawara Koushi I am going to fucking murder you and your family.”

“Hey! Leave my family out of this!”

Eventually Suga left him alone to sulk in his own dramatics and suppressed horniness, claiming he had better things to do— said better things being watching documentaries about aliens.

The rest of the week passed achingly slow. When Friday rolled around, Tsukki was looking forward to an entire weekend of doing nothing but eating and sleeping.

His Friday classes ran until 8 pm, way too late in his opinion. Finally he got out of class, hopping onto the 8:15 bus and trying to keep himself awake so he wouldn’t miss his stop.

The apartment was unlocked when he got there, and he swung the door open with more force than necessary, startling the two people in the apartment.

Tsukki stood at the threshold, staring into the apartment with shock and confusion written all over his face. 

“He- Wha- Why the fuck is he here?” He demanded, pointing to the familiar face standing in the middle of the room.

“Nice to see you too, Tsukki.” Kuroo exclaimed, smiling brightly. “Don’t fucking call me that.” He snapped, walking into the apartment and slamming the front door. He made a bee-line for his room, hoping this was just a bad dream he would wake up from. Preferably sometime soon.

“Tsukki, wait a second.” Suga jumped in front of his path, blocking him from getting to his room. Tsukishima pulled an unimpressed look onto his face, “What do you want, and why is he here?”

Suga shrugged, “Because he's my friend, duh.” Kuroo hummed in agreement from somewhere behind them. “I wasn’t aware I needed your permission to invite friends over.” Suga teased. Tsukki just glared at him.

“Okay well, I’ll be in my room if you need me. And by that I mean leave me alone.” He tried to step around Suga but his path was blocked once again.

“Nope, we have plans tonight!”

“I told you to stop using we when I haven’t agreed yet!” 

Suga dismissed him with a wave of his hand, “Details, details! Now go get ready, if you’re not ready in ten minutes I’m dragging you out of here by your balls.”

Kuroo snickered and Tsukki turned around, shooting him the dirtiest look he could muster.

He turned back to Suga, “You still haven’t told me why he’s here.”

“He’s my fr-”

“Shut up,”

Kuroo interrupted their banter, “Turns out you’re coming to watch my race tonight after all, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima whipped around, “I told you, don’t fucking call me that!” He pointed a threatening finger at Kuroo, narrowing his eyes. Kuroo feigned fake hurt, “Aw, but aren’t we friends now Tsukki?”

“That’s it, you’re going to die.” Before Tsukki could lunge at the offending mop of black hair, Suga grabbed him and pushed him towards his room.

“Clothes. On. Now.”

“Stop acting like you’re my mom.” Tsukki huffed, trudging towards his room.

“Then stop acting like a damn moody teenager all the time!”

“Fuck you!”

Twenty minutes later Tsukki was sulking in the back seat of Kuroo’s car. The one he swore he’d never step foot into ever again.

“You have a shitty taste in music.” He whined. Tsukki didn’t actually hate the music, he just wanted something to complain about. Preferably something that would piss somebody off.

Suga gave him a dirty look, “Stop being a piss baby.”

“Hey! That’s not very nice.” Tsukki sunk further back into the comfortable leather seats, looking out at Tokyo's nightlife. The light from the city buildings reflected off a lake they were driving by, shimmering all sorts of reds and yellows.

“I’ll have you know I have impeccable taste in music.” Kuroo announced, turning it up even louder. Tsukki smirked, “Using big words, are we? How impressive.”

Kuroo snorted, “I’ll have you know I was my school spelling bee champion in the eighth grade.” Tsukki made a face, “That's hardly something to brag about.”

Suga exhaled loudly, “You two either shut the fuck up or kiss already.”

“As if I’d ever want to kiss Kuroo, he hit me with his car.”

Tsukishima could see a smirk take form on Kuroo’s face in the mirror, “I could hit you with something else, baby.” The car went silent until Kuroo burst out laughing.

Tsukki’s face flushed a deep shade of scarlet, though he’d never admit it. Suga cackled, folding in half as he struggled to breathe properly.

“That just sounds like you’re threatening abuse.” Tsukki huffed, rolling his eyes. He knew what Kuroo had meant, but he chose to ignore it in a weak attempt to will the pink tint away from his cheeks.

Ten minutes and many teasing comments at Tsukki’s expense later, they arrived at the same parking lot Tsukki remembered from a few nights prior.

All three of them got out of the car, Suga running ahead and throwing himself into Daichi’s arms. Tsukki made a fake gagging noise and Kuroo just chuckled beside him as they made their way over to the group of people.

Tsukki stood around awkwardly as Kuroo greeted people, he seemed to know everybody. And Suga was still in his own little world with his boyfriend.

“Ah, Tsukki, come over here!” Kuroo grabbed Tsukki by the wrist, tugging him over towards where he was talking to people unfamiliar to Tsukki. “Don’t call me Tsukki.” He grunted quietly, but Kuroo chose to ignore him.

“Tsukki, this is Kenma Kozume! And Kenma, this is Tsukishima Kei!”

Kenma sighed, “Tetsurou, do you need to announce my given name to people? It seems highly unnecessary.” He then turned to Tsukki, “Nice to meet you Tsukishima.”

Tsukki observed the man in front of him. He was quite short, a shitty dye job plaguing his otherwise gorgeous hair. He didn’t look like he fit in with the racing scene, his clothing screamed ‘this is the first thing I pulled out of my closet this morning’.

“Likewise.” 

Kuroo snorted, “What’re you, seventy years old? You sound like my grandma.” Tsukki reached out and punched Kuroo in the stomach, “Shut up.”

Kuroo recovered quickly, much to Tsukki’s dismay. “I’m beginning to think ‘shut up’ is the only thing you know how to say.”

“I know a lot more phrases than that.”

“Oh yeah, like what?”

“Fuck you,”

Kuroo smirked, “Nah, you wish.”

Kenma sighed before turning to walk away, “You guys are gross.”

“Great, you scared Kenma away.” Kuroo fake pouted, watching Kenma’a retreating back. Tsukishima just ignored him, glancing around in search of his best friend.

Oh.

“Just great.”

“Hm?” Kuroo hummed in question, following Tsukki’s line of vision. “Not surprised, that happens all the time.” He snorted.

Suga and Daichi were making out on the hood of a car. Great, his only friend had ditched him in favour of being horny in the middle of a parking lot.

“Guess you’re stuck with me now, huh?”

Tsukishima groaned, “I don’t think this night could get much worse.” Kuroo shoved his shoulder, “You’re being dramatic. Come on, I’ve gotta find Miya and set a route for the race.”

“Uh, who’s Miya?” Tsukki trailed reluctantly behind Kuroo as they ventured to the far right corner of the parking lot where three people were draped over a car. One of the strangers was sitting literally on top of the car.

“Miya!” Kuroo called, breaking into a jog and waving his hands around. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, Kuroo looked like a total idiot.

“Kuroo!” The figure sitting on top of the car waved his hands just as enthusiastically.

As they approached the small group of people, Tsukki heard one of the strangers scolding the other, “Atsumu get off the fucking car.”

Kuroo pulled one of them into a headlock, receiving a punch to the face in return. “Ow, Osamu, what the fuck was that for?”

The man— Osamu— snorted, “Because you’re an idiot and you deserve it.” Tsukki tried to hide his amusement behind his hand, smiling despite himself.

“Ouch, that hurts dude.” Kuroo clutched his heart dramatically and Tsukki had the urge to punch him again.

Kuroo turned to the man sitting on top of the car, “You ready to eat dust, Atsumu?”

Atsumu huffed, “You ready to eat my ass, Tetsurou?” He slid down onto the hood of the car, “And Osamu, don’t tell me to get off the roof of my own car you dick.”

Osamu ignored him, turning to the man Tsukki had yet to learn the name of.

“Everybody,” Kuroo announced, “This is Tsukki!” Tsukishima elbowed him in the side, “It’s Tsukishima, not Tsukki.”

“I haven’t seen you here before, Tsukishima.” Atsumu commented, getting a bit too close for comfort. “Uh,” Tsukki didn’t know how to respond with Atsumu getting so up in his face.

“Leave him alone ‘Tsumu, he’s probably Kuroo’s new sex toy. You won’t see him again after tonight.” Osamu spit harshly.

Tsukishima glared at him, not liking his attitude. Were all of Kuroo’s friends just complete assholes? It seemed like it.

Kuroo ignored the comment, addressing the man standing furthest from them, behind Osamu.

“Not gonna say hi to me Suna?”

“Nope, don’t plan on it.” The dark haired man deadpanned, stepping a bit closer to Osamu. Tsukki watched as a hand curled it’s way around Osamu’s waist and Suna pressed himself up against Osamu’s back, nuzzling his face into his neck. Tsukki looked away, were all the couples there so gross?

“Come on Kuroo, let me prove how much better I am than you.” Atsumu hopped fully off of the car, flicking Osamu on the forehead before climbing behind the wheel of his car. He rolled down his window, “Meet me at the entrance of the parking lot, we’ll race down along the river, cross the bridge, back down the river and across the other bridge. First one back into the parking lot wins.”

Kuroo smirked, “What’re we betting this time, Atsumu?”

Atsumu pretended to think about the answer before his eyes lit up with a mischievous grin, “Your new Camaro and my new Lambo.” Kuroo laughed, “Oh you’re fucking on.”

Atsumu ripped away from them as Kuroo ran after him, “Come on Tsukki, come watch!” Tsukishima sighed, “Yeah, yeah.” He jogged to catch up with Kuroo who was running full speed towards his car.

“Wanna come with?” Kuroo stopped abruptly, turning around to face him. Tsukki was taken aback, “Huh?” Kuroo laughed, “Come sit in the car with me for the race, idiot.” Tsukishima was caught off guard by question, “Uh, I mean-”

“Oh for fucks sake just come on!” Kuroo grabbed Tsukki by the hand and dragged him the rest of the way to his car. 

Next thing he knew Tsukishima was sitting in the passenger seat of Kuroo’s car, both Kuroo and Atsumu’s engines revving loudly.

Someone Tsukki had never seen before stood between both cars. He was wearing shorts that left nothing to the imagination and a mesh shirt.

He raised both hands in the air as a crowd gathered around the two cars. “You ready boys?” Engines revved even louder. The dark haired man laughed, “You already know the rules, don’t get caught and make it back here first!”

Kuroo grinned devilishly, gripping the gear shift tight in anticipation. Tsukishima stared at his side profile, the mischievous glint in his eyes making something stir in Tsukki’s stomach. Okay, maybe he was getting a little more reckless with the way he looked at Kuroo but who could blame him? The man was fucking hot.

“3..” The stranger announced, Atsumu hollered something along the lines of ‘let’s go already!’

“2..” Kuroo began to ease his foot off the brake.

“1..” Tsukki held his breath, bracing himself for the inevitable sudden surge of movement once Kuroo hit the gas.

“Go!” 

Kuroo wasted no time pressing his foot to the gas, tires screeching before they got a grip on the pavement and propelled the car forwards. Tsukishima lurched forwards, almost smashing his head into the dash. Unfortunately he braced himself with his sprained wrist, hissing in pain as soon as it made impact.

“You alright?” Kuroo didn’t take his eyes off the road as they sped along, but his eyebrows bunched up in concern.

Tsukki sighed, “Yeah, just hit my bad wrist.”

“Shit, we’ll find some ice for it when we get back.”

Tsukki hummed, looking out over the river. It was flying by quite quickly, much quicker than Tsukki had ever seen before.

He chanced a glance at the speedometer and wished he hadn’t. They were going at least 60mph faster than Tsukki had ever gone in his life.

Kuroo took a sharp turn, speeding onto a narrow bridge. He cursed as Atsumu cut him off, Kuroo flipped his middle finger out his window and Atsumu flipped one back. Tsukki chuckled.

“Watch this.” Kuroo smirked. Just as they came up to the end of the bridge, he pressed even harder on the gas, scraping against the side of Atsumu’s car and pulling right in front of him.

“Holy fuck, Kuroo! You almost killed us!” Tsukki felt his face go pale. Kuroo turned and winked at him, “But I didn’t.”

“Look at the road you idiot!”

Kuroo laughed, turning his attention back to the road nevertheless.

Suddenly he was hitting the break, swerving into a side road. “Shit, oh fuck.”

Kuroo’s face went from carefree to terrified in seconds. “What’s wrong?” Tsukki looked around as they sped down a different road, trying to find the source of whatever had freaked Kuroo out.

Before Kuroo could give him an answer, there were sirens. And then there were lights, casting red and blue through the car windows and onto the interior.

“Shit,” Tsukki turned in his seat, peering at the cop car on their ass.

“Hold on,” Was all the warning he got before Kuroo went flying around a corner, into a tight alleyway.

Tsukishima couldn’t even keep track of how many turns they took, winding through back alleys and hitting garbage cans. The sirens slowly faded into the distance before Tsukki couldn’t hear them at all.

“Fucking undercover cops, man.” Kuroo huffed, fishing his phone out of his pocket, they were coming back out into a more residential area again. He tossed his phone to Tsukki, “Password is 8267, call Daichi and tell everybody to get the fuck out of there. Now that they’ve caught whiff of a race the entire area will be crawling with cops.”

Tsukki unlocked Kuroo’s phone, opening the phone app, finding Daichi’s contact and setting it to speakerphone.

Daichi picked up on the second ring and Kuroo got straight to the point. “Get everybody out of there, you’ve got a minute before the cops are on your ass.”

“Fuck, alright. I’ve got Suga, is Tsukishima with you?”

“Yeah, I am.”

“Alright, stay safe.”

Then Tsukki found Atsumu’s contact, putting it on speaker once again.

Kuroo smiled, “You can’t talk to my friends yourself?” Tsukki rolled his eyes, “They’re your friends.”

Atsumu picked up, “Are you two alright? I fucked up my car pretty bad trying to get away.”

Kuroo laughed, “I assume you’re not in handcuffs if you’re answering my call?” Atsumu grunted, “No the cops just let me keep my phone.”

“Alright, get ahold of Suna and Osamu okay? Let me know if they’re safe.”

“Of course, I’ll call you later Kuroo.”

Tsukki put Kuroo’s phone into the cup holder, relaxing back into the leather seat as he released a breath. “This is exactly why I didn’t want to come to these stupid races in the first place.”

Kuroo snorted, “Yeah but you had fun while it lasted, didn’t you?” Tsukki eyed him with suspicion, “How do you figure?” Kuroo smiled as they pulled into a random parking lot. “I saw you looking out at the water and smiling.” Tsukki blushed, looking away from Kuroo. He was no longer protected by the dark, as they were parked under a streetlight.

“Yeah well you missed the part where I was white knuckling because you were going 80mph over the fucking speed limit.”

Kuroo laughed, unbuckling his seatbelt, “That’s street racing, baby.” He tilted his head back against the headrest.

Tsukki knew that Kuroo hadn't directed the word at him, but hearing Kuroo call him baby made his stomach flip. He stared at Kuroo’s side profile, the light making him look a hundred times more ethereal than he already did. There was a hint of a smile tugging at Kuroo’s lips.

“You’re staring.” He smirked, turning his head to look at Tsukishima.

Tsukki hummed, throwing caution to the wind. “So what if I am?” He leaned forwards a bit. Kuroo laughed, a light and airy sound. “You look at me like you want to eat me. Should I be afraid or turned on?” Kuroo’s eyes flickered down to Tsukki’s lips for just a second before looking back up.

Tsukki lips played at a teasing smile, “Hm,” He pretended to be in thought, “Probably both.” Kuroo turned back towards the steering wheel and Tsukki pretended not to be disappointed. 

“Come with me,” Kuroo opened the car door, hopping out of the car and encouraging Tsukki to follow him. Tsukki stepped outside reluctantly, looking around. 

They were parked in the back of a grocery store parking lot, a few picnic tables scattered around in the grass.

He followed Kuroo as he walked over to one of the tables, sitting down and pulling a bag and a box out of his jacket pockets. Tsukki laughed quietly to himself, of course Kuroo had weed on him.

“You gonna charge me to use your weed or are you gonna share?” Tsukki teased, sitting down beside Kuroo. And if he didn’t leave much room between them, he’d never admit it.

Kuroo began to roll a blunt, digging around in his pockets for a lighter. “You can have some for free but I charge extra if you want to smoke it directly from the blunt.”

Tsukki furrowed his eyebrows, “What other way am I supposed to smoke it, idiot?”

Kuroo sealed the paper, taking the blunt between his fingers and lighting it up. He took a deep inhale, choosing to ignore Tsukki’s question. He turned and blew the smoke in Tsukki’s face. “You’re gross.”

Kuroo laughed, taking another hit. Tsukki frowned, “Give me some dumbass! What fun is it if I’m sober?” Kuroo exhaled again, “Alright fine,” But instead of passing Tsukki the blunt, he took another hit.

Tsukishima was about to complain when Kuroo turned to him, cupping the back of his neck and leaning in close.

Oh.

Oh.

That’s what he meant.

Tsukki took a deep breath to steady himself then brought his face level to Kuroo’s. Kuroo blew the smoke between their barely touching lips and Tsukki almost forgot to inhale it.

Kuroo pulled back, smirking as he took another hit. “What, you never passed smoke like that before?” Tsukki must’ve been making a dumb face and he blushed, looking away in an attempt to hide his face. He exhaled the smoke, trying not to think about how close he’d been to kissing Kuroo.

“Want more?”

Tsukki nodded, blushing even more.

Kuroo grabbed his chin, pulling Tsukki’s face towards his before he was blowing more smoke between their lips. Tsukishima wanted to press their lips together so badly, but he didn’t have the nerve to do it.

The smoked for a while longer, sexual tension building everytime Kuroo passed smoke into Tsukki’s mouth.

At some point the blunt was down to nothing, and Kuroo pressed it into the wet grass beneath the table. He packed everything up and put it back into his pockets, turning to Tsukki.

“Want me to drive you home now?” They’d somehow gotten much closer to each other than they’d originally been. Tsukki hummed, “Teach me how to drive.” Kuroo snorted, “You don’t know how to drive?” 

Tsukishima couldn’t help glancing down at Kuroo’s lips, wanting to taste them so badly. “You know that’s not what I meant, Kuroo.” He bit his lip, looking up at him. “Teach me how to race.”

God, their faces were so close. Tsukki wanted to kiss him, why wasn’t Kuroo kissing him?

Tsukki slipped a hand into the pocket of Kuroo’s jacket, taking his keys and hitting the unlock button. Kuroo laughed, “Come on then, I’ll teach you to race.”

They got up from the bench, Tsukki getting into the driver seat and Kuroo jumping into the passenger seat.

“Pull out of here and go left, there’s a highway out that way that’ll be empty this time of night.” Kuroo glanced at the clock on the dash, “I mean, this time of morning.” Tsukki giggled, having no filter to the way he acted when he was high.

Kuroo smiled as Tsukki backed out of the parking spot, “Cute.”

Tsukki turned left like Kuroo told him to, finding the highway after a few minutes. Kuroo had been right, the highway was empty. It must’ve been a less populated part of town.

“What now?” Tsukki turned to Kuroo as he merged onto the highway. Kuroo grinned, “Hit the gas and try not to crash.” Tsukishima, in his hazy state, laughed at the prospect and hit the gas like Kuroo told him to.

Kuroo rolled all of the windows down, sticking a hand out to feel the fresh air. “It feels so good to be in the passenger seat for once.” He yelled over the sound of the wind. Tsukki threw his head back, laughing. It felt like he didn’t have a care in the whole world. 

It was almost therapeutic to watch the buildings fly by. The rare apartment window with light streaming through it made Tsukki feel like he and Kuroo were the only people in the world. What Tsukki wouldn’t give to feel like that for the rest of his life.

Kuroo was laughing in the seat beside him, looking as carefree as Tsukki felt. Tsukki smiled, he hadn’t felt this way in a long time. Maybe there was more to life to enjoy than early college classes and instant noodles.

They flew down the highway for a while before Kuroo got Tsukki to take the next off ramp. Tsukki could barely focus on the road with all the fog in his mind, so when the lines started to blur, one wrong tilt of the steering wheel had them scraping against the concrete walls of the off ramp.

“Fuck,” Kuroo went flying forwards as Tsukki hit the breaks, the car screeching to a halt.

Oh shit.

Tsukki sat there with his eyes wide, hands gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. 

Kuroo was going to kill him, he just ruined his car. The entire right side was banged up, Kuroo was going to throw him out of the car and leave him in the middle of nowhere. Shit, he was so fucking dead. He was going to be indebted to Kuroo forever, Kuroo was never going to talk to him again.

“Kuroo I-”

All of a sudden Kuroo broke out into laughter. Laughter that racked his full body, he doubled forwards, wheezing as he rested his forehead against the dash.

“T- Tsukki- You-” He broke off into another hit of hysterical laughter.

Tsukishima just sat there, terrified and confused. And then slowly the situation hit him and he couldn’t control his laughter either.

“Kuroo- I- Oh my god I wrecked y- your car!” That just sent them into a fresh bout of laughter. Tsukki had no idea why it was funny, but he was high. Nothing makes sense when you’re high.

He hadn’t laughed that hard in months. It felt good to laugh with somebody, even if they were both high and sitting in a destroyed car in the middle of the off ramp.

Kuroo threw himself across the center console amid his hysterics, and Tsukki felt a warmth spread throughout his body. It really did feel nice to be able to laugh with somebody.

In the back of his mind Tsukki knew that he only felt this way thanks to the drugs, and he’d never let his guard down like this on any normal night, but he didn’t have it in himself to care.

Recovering from the laughing fit, Kuroo pulled himself upright again, wiping tears away from his eyes. “Come on, let’s get you back.” Kuroo shifted the gear back in drive and they began to roll forwards again.

Tsukki smiled carelessly, pressing the gas, a lot softer this time, and guiding the car down the off ramp. They sat in a comfortable, lighthearted silence, save for Kuroo giving Tsukishima directions.

Eventually they pulled up to Tsukki’s apartment and Kuroo got back into the driver's seat. Tsukki hovered by the open car door.

“Thanks for hanging out with me tonight Tsukki.” Kuroo smiled up at him, and Tsukki smiled back.

“I’ll see you around Kuroo.” He commented before turning to leave. Kuroo laughed, “You’re not gonna invite me up to your apartment?” Tsukki laughed, “Maybe next time Kuroo.”

Sober Tsukishima never would have said that, but maybe high Tsukishima was a blessing, as that earned one final laugh from Kuroo before he pulled away and back out onto the road.

Tsukki stumbled up to his and Suga’s apartment, searching through his pockets for his keys. Where the hell were his keys? He checked his pockets again, and then a third time. Had he not brought his keys with him?

He checked his phone, it was 3 in the morning. Suga would already be sleeping. Tsukki sighed, he’d have to knock until he woke Suga up.

After one knock, the door flew open. Suga had bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess. “Where the fuck were you?” He hissed, dragging Tsukki into the apartment.

Suga studied his face, looking at him suspiciously. “Are you high?” Tsukki hummed, “Yes mom.” Suga sighed, pulling him in for a hug, “Daichi said you guys were safe but I was still worried, and you weren’t answering your phone!”

Tsukki huffed, “Was too busy trying not to kiss Kuroo.” Suga broke the hug, holding Tsukki an arms length away, “I fucking knew you liked him!”

Tsukishima grinned, “Yeah, yeah. I’m tired, I'm going to sleep.” Suga smiled softly, “Alright, I’m glad you had a good night, Tsukki. Get some rest.”

Tsukki grunted, shuffling into his bedroom. He didn’t even change into pajamas before he fell face first into his pillows and he was out like a light.

What a fucking night. So much for staying away from Kuroo, huh?


	3. The One Where Oikawa Finally Shows Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please check new tags !! posting from phone so i apologize if the formatting is bad :)

“Suga!” Tsukki flung his bedroom door open, stomping into the living room. Suga ignored him in favour of continuing to watch the TV.

Tsukki stood in front of him, blocking Suga’s view of the TV screen. “Hey! Tsukki, fucking move!” Suga tossed a pillow at his best friend but Tsukki didn’t budge. Suga gave up, staring at him, “What do you want you idiot?”

“Why did you give Kuroo my number?”

Suga smirked as realization hit him, “You’re welcome.” Tsukki huffed, “I never said thank you! I don’t want Kuroo to have my number.”

Suga shrugged, “Then block him.” He stated matter of factly, “Now move, I’m trying to watch something here!”

Tsukki stomped back into his room like a moody high schooler, slamming his door shut. He flopped down onto his bed, staring at the text he’d received twenty minutes earlier.

Unknown Number  
hey tsukki! it’s kuroo  
suga gave me ur number lol

Tsukki sighed, he wasn’t going to block Kuroo, maybe a week ago he would’ve blocked Kuroo, but not anymore. Sure Kuroo annoyed him, but he was decent to be around.

And Tsukki didn’t think it was fair to crash somebody’s car and then block them.

Unknown Number  
sorry i don’t know a kuroo  
wrong number

He changed the contact name to Kuroo.

Kuroo  
aw come on tsukki don’t be like that

Tsukki  
don’t call me that

Kuroo  
we’re friends now aren’t we?

Tsukki  
no  
we are not

Kuroo  
hmmmm i think we are

Tsukki  
we aren’t

Kuroo  
you crashed my car, that makes us friends

Tsukki  
shit i’m really sorry about that by the way  
i shouldn’t have suggested driving when i was high

Kuroo  
don’t worry about it, i’ve already gotten it fixed up at the garage

Tsukki  
garage?  
you own a garage?

Kuroo  
nah nothing fancy, just a garage akaashi and i rent out to store our cars

Tsukki  
exactly how many cars do you have

Kuroo  
probably too many lol

Their texting banter went back and forth for a bit before Tsukki put his phone down to focus on some studying. He put his phone on silent, effectively muting Kuroo’s constant stream of texts.

A few minutes later his phone started to vibrate, he picked it up looking at the caller ID. Why was Kuroo calling him?

He answered it regardless,

“What do you want, Kuroo?”

Kuroo chuckled, “Hello to you too Tsukki.”

“Told you not to call me that.”

“I told you, we’re friends now!”

Tsukki grunted, “Whatever.”

“I have a race in two weeks.” Kuroo said enthusiastically. Tsukki rolled his eyes, though he knew Kuroo couldn’t see it. “Good for you.”

“Wanna come see me race?”

“As long as I don’t have to be in the car with you this time.”

Kuroo laughed and Tsukki couldn’t hold back the small smile that tugged at the corner of his lips. 

“You can wait for me at the finish line, alright?”

Tsukki hummed, “Sure.”

“Now leave me alone so I can go back to studying.” Tsukki clipped in a teasing manner. Kuroo chuckled, “Alright, I’ll call you in ten minutes.” Tsukki groaned, “Please don’t.” Before hanging up and going back to his textbooks.

Maybe he was just attention deprived but talking to Kuroo made him feel warm and happy. Like they’d been friends for years. Even if it had only been a couple of weeks.

Tsukki and Kuroo exchanged texts for the next two weeks, their conversations slowly getting longer until they were just talking consistently throughout every day.

Kuroo  
okay but burritos are the perfect food

Tsukki  
i mean you’re not wrong, but quesadillas are better

Kuroo  
quesadillas have NOTHING on burritos!!!!

Tsukki  
yeah whatever  
i have a test today  
please kill me

Kuroo  
i hope you fail your test  
KIDDING I HOPE YOU DO WELL

Tsukki smiled to himself, huffing a laugh. That was a mistake, as it caught his roommates attention. “Who are you talking to?” Suga attempted to peer over Tsukki’s shoulder. Tsukki turned his phone off, holding it out of Suga’s reach. “None of your business.”

Suga rolled his eyes, “So it’s Kuroo.”

“I told you it’s not fucking Kuroo.” Tsukki shoved his phone under his thigh so Suga couldn’t snatch it. He knew that his best friend knew his password and would not hesitate to invade his personal space.

“Correction— you’re not fucking Kuroo, but you wish you were.”

“That’s it you’re going to die.” Tsukishima grabbed a pillow that had fallen to the floor, slamming it into his best friend’s face.

Suga screeched, falling backwards into the couch. “Wait, Tsukki! I’m s-” He pressed the pillow against his face even harder at that. 

Suddenly someone cleared their throat from the doorway and Tsukki looked up. Oh shit. 

“Uh, hey Daichi. This is not what it looks like.”

Tsukki looked down at their position, hoping it wasn’t too incriminating. Unfortunately he was basically straddling Suga, their bodies pressed together, lying down on the couch.

Suga shoved Tsukki off of him, hopping up off the couch. “Daichi!” His face was flushed, hair a ruffled mess. 

It didn’t really look good on their part.

Daichi growled, “Can we talk, in your room?” Suga gulped, “Y-yeah, sure.”

Tsukki felt a bit guilty as he watched the two retreat into Suga’s room. He tried to eavesdrop a bit, worried he’d messed up his best friend’s relationship. Suga would forgive him but Tsukki would never forgive himself.

It seemed he had nothing to worry about when ten minutes later he heard his best friend moaning Daichi’s name. Tsukki groaned, great. He’d just subjected himself to hearing his best friend have sex for the next thirty minutes.

Suddenly Tsukki wished the walls weren’t so goddamn thin.

Next thing Tsukki knew, he was standing a few feet from Kuroo’s new car, listening to him brag about it. Most of it flew over his head, but Tsukki nodded along anyway.

Kuroo was spewing some shit about cars that Tsukki didn’t understand when an arm fell across Tsukki’s shoulders. He jumped away from the touch, not expecting the sudden contact.

Tsukki saw Kuroo narrow his eyes at the stranger as Tsukki backed away from them.

“You’re quite cute, aren’t you?” The stranger smirked, blatantly checking Tsukki out. 

What the hell? Who did this guy think he was?

“What the fuck are you doing here, Oikawa?” Kuroo snarled, stepping forwards, closer to Tsukki. 

Oikawa? He vaguely recalled hearing Suga mention that name the first night Tsukki had been to a race. And if he remembered correctly, it wasn’t in a positive context.

“I didn’t think he was aloud here anymore.” Suga had said. How bad of a person did you have to be to get banned from doing something that was already illegal? Thinking about it made a chill run up Tsukki’s spine.

Tsukki observed the man quietly, he didn’t look like the type to be dangerous. Soft-looking, wavy brown hair, perfectly trimmed eyebrows, doe eyes and beautiful, smooth skin.

And then Tsukki locked eyes with him, big mistake. He immediately took a step back at the malice he was met with, back hitting Kuroo’s chest. But he didn’t care about the close proximity, it made him feel safer anyway.

Oikawa was terrifying. His eyes screamed danger and Tsukki wouldn’t have been surprised if he’d spent more than a few nights in jail before. Tsukki also noted that he had a baggy jacket on, plenty of room to hide a couple firearms. Suddenly Tsukki wanted nothing more than to get the fuck out of there.

“Well, well. If it isn’t Kuroo Tetsurou.” Oikawa’s voice dripped with venom and fake kindness, his smile screaming murder.

“And his..” Oikawa paused, looking Tsukki up and down, “Boy toy.” He made a dismissive motion at Tsukki with his hand.

Kuroo growled from behind him, wrapping an arm around Tsukki’s waist protectively. Tsukki didn’t have it in him to push Kuroo away, if anything it comforted him.

“Don’t make me repeat myself Oikawa, answer my damn question.” Kuroo’s grip tightened around Tsukishima’s waist and he shuddered a bit at the roughness. 

Oikawa let out a laugh, fake pouting. “Am I not welcome here anymore?” Tsukki rolled his eyes, this guy was unbelievable.

Before he could comprehend what was happening there was a hand around his neck and Oikawa was in his face. “You dare disrespect me like that?”

Tsukki’s eyes widened, he tried to get an answer out but Oikawa applied more pressure and he could barely breathe.

“Oikawa, let-” Kuroo began, but there was a sudden intake of breath and Kuroo stopped talking at once.

Tsukki’s vision was going blurry as he felt something cold pressed up against the top of his throat. Kuroo’s arm was no longer around his waist and he was losing his focus.

Oikawa smiled in a sickening manner, “One word, one movement and I'll slit his fucking throat.” 

Kuroo clenched his jaw, not daring to say a single word. He knew that Oikawa was not bluffing. He’d seen the man do way worse before.

“Now,” Oikawa started, “Kuroo, you’re going to race me.”

The commotion had gathered a bit of a crowd, Daichi and Suga among the few people watching the scene unfold.

Amid his half-conscious state, Tsukki felt the cold metal press harder against his skin, a sharp sensation pricking tears at the corners of his eyes. 

“K- Kuroo,” He rasped out, finally losing consciousness. Oikawa released his grip on Tsukki and he fell backwards. Kuroo caught him, holding him upright.

“Aw, how cute, if I killed him right now your name would be among his last words!” Oikawa cackled, throwing his head back while he did. Kuroo wanted to kill him, he should’ve when he had the chance to five years ago. 

Oikawa smirked again, making direct eye contact with Kuroo. “In half an hour you’re going to meet me at the entrance to this parking lot. If I win, you’re never to come back to another one of these races again, and you’ll never talk to anybody here ever again.” Kuroo scowled, Oikawa knew that place was like a second home to him. Everybody he loved was there. “If you win, the same for me. I’ll never show my face here, or talk to anybody here again.”

Oikawa slipped his switchblade back into his jacket, Kuroo caught sight of glinting metal from somewhere inside. He recognized that gun, he’d given it to Oikawa back when they were friends.

Back before Oikawa had killed his best friend.

“You don’t have to race me, but if you refuse, blondie here won’t live to see the morning light.” With that, Oikawa pranced away from everybody, presumably back to wherever he’d come from.

As soon as he was gone, Suga threw himself towards Tsukki. 

Kuroo crouched down, lowering Tsukki down with him until his head was resting in Kuroo’s lap.

Suga hovered over the two of them, tears streaming down his face. Kuroo grabbed a few stray tissues from his pockets, handing them to Suga. “Clean the blood from his neck,” Suga nodded, taking the tissues with shaky hands.

He wiped the blood away, luckily Oikawa hadn’t pressed the blade in too far. Suga’s tears were falling all over Tsukki’s clothes, but he couldn’t help it. He’d just watched his own best friend be choked to the point of passing out and have a knife pressed to his throat.

“Will- will he be okay?” Suga shoved the tissues into his pocket, brushing Tsukki’s hair away from his face gently. Kuroo nodded, “He’ll be alright.

“Fuck, I shouldn’t have let Kei come tonight. What the hell was Oikawa doing here?” Suga gripped at his hair, pulling it hard. “I should’ve known better than getting Kei involved with this scene.”

Daichi moved to crouch behind Suga, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “It’s not your fault, Koushi. Nobody could’ve known Oikawa would be here tonight.”

Suga sniffled into his sleeve, “But Kei got hurt because of me.”

“Kei is going to be fine.” Kuroo gave Suga a reassuring smile.

“You have no fucking right to call him that.” Suga snapped harshly, tears still streaming down his face.

Kuroo sat there, shocked by Suga’s sudden outburst. Shit, he really shouldn’t have crossed that line, wrong time.

“Suga, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-”

“No, no. I’m sorry Kuroo. I’m just upset right now.”

Daichi got Suga to stand up, properly pulling him into a hug as Suga began crying into his jacket. Kuroo knew he shouldn’t have used Tsukki’s first name so carelessly, he’d just wanted to comfort Suga.

Kuroo had no time to dwell on those thoughts before Tsukki was stirring, eyelids twitching open a bit.

“Suga,” Kuroo caught the grey haired man’s attention, monitoring him to sit back down beside Tsukki.

Suga crouched down, holding Tsukki’s face in his hands. Tsukki’s eyes started opening, his face tilting to the side.

“Suga?” His voice was raspy from disuse. Suga burst back into tears immediately. Tsukki looked confused, “Where- where am I?”

He looked around, looking up and seeing Kuroo leaning over him. “Hey Tsukki, we’re at the racing lot right now.”

Tsukki blinked a few times before everything came rushing back to him. He tried to sit up, a wave of dizziness hitting him as he did.

Oikawa. He couldn’t breathe. A Knife. Holy shit.

Tsukki began to panic, the air not reaching his lungs no matter how many times he breathed in. His vision went white at the edges as he started to freak out. Oikawa was going to kill him, he was going to die. And then Oikawa was going to hurt Kuroo too, and maybe Suga. Where was Oikawa? Was he hiding just out of sight?

Tsukki closed his eyes, pressing his palms to them. He pushed hard, something he always did when he was having a panic attack.

In his panic induced state he didn’t register Kuroo shuffling around to sit in front of him until there were two hands cupping the side of his face.

“Tsukishima I need you to take deep breaths for me.” He spoke in a soft voice, lifting Tsukki’s face upwards slowly.

Tsukki could barely hear him, too consumed by his mind. He was panicking so hard that he couldn’t think clearly. Oikawa was going to kill him, next time he was really going to slit Tsukki’s throat.

“Tsukishima,”

“Don’t call me that!” Tsukki sobbed out, barely registering who was talking to him. He tried to rip the hands off of his face, but they stayed firm. It helped to ground him a bit but he was still lost in his mind.

“Tsukki, I need you to breathe in time with me, alright?”

Tsukki tried to nod, registering the wetness all over his cheeks and how hot his face felt.

“Breathe in,” Kuroo waited a few seconds, “Breathe out.” Tsukki did what he was told, his mind clearing slowly. He kept his eyes shut, using the voices around him to bring him back to himself.

Kuroo repeated the words as many times as he needed to until he felt Tsukki’s shoulders untense, his eyes slowly opening. Kuroo smiled at him, hands still cupping his face softly. “Hey, do you feel alright now?” 

Tsukki blinked, looking around slowly. He saw Suga and Daichi looking at him, a few other people standing around but they were minding their own business.

“I- I don’t know. I think I’m alright.” Tsukki said slowly, looking back at Kuroo who was sitting directly in front of him. Kuroo pulled his hands back from Tsukki’s face, grabbing a tissue from his jacket pocket. Tsukki frowned at the loss of contact, leaning into the touch as Kuroo wiped the tears from his face.

Suga ran a hand through Tsukki’s hair, the way he always did after Tsukki had a panic attack. Suga pressed his nose into his best friend’s hair and Tsukki leaned into him. “You’re safe now, Kei. We’re all here to protect you. Me, Daichi, even Kuroo. We’ve got you.” 

Tsukki nodded, “Thanks Suga.”

Kuroo got up, leaving the two best friends to be alone for a bit. He went over and stood by Daichi.

“Fuck,” He huffed, what were they supposed to about Oikawa? Daichi chuckled dryly. “Fuck indeed.”

Ten minutes flew by all too quickly, and before Kuroo knew it he was sitting in his Camaro, Tsukki leaning through his car window and Oikawa sitting in an equally as expensive car across from him. 

“You’ll be fine. Just kick his ass like I know you will.” Tsukki smirked and Kuroo laughed, revving his engine. “Don’t worry, I haven’t lost to him in years.”

Tsukki smiled, “Alright, see you in a few. Don’t do anything reckless.” Kuroo rolled his eyes, “No promises.” 

Tsukki stepped away from the car, Kuroo rolling up to the starting point. The same person from last time was once again standing between the two cars, waiting to start the race.

It seemed there were way more people there to watch, word of Oikawa racing Kuroo must have spread fast. 

The usual 3, 2, 1 countdown happened and the two cars went flying out of the parking lot. Some people ran after the cars, shouting words of encouragement, most people just stood around drinking beer out of shitty plastic cups and waiting for them to get back to the parking lot.

Tsukki thought about what Kuroo had said to him. “I haven’t lost to him in years.” He and Oikawa must’ve had some extensive history if they’d been racing each other years ago. Tsukki wondered what had changed that fact.

As Tsukki was standing there, he felt a tap on his shoulder and tensed up out of instinct from earlier. Once he remembered Oikawa was driving and couldn’t hurt him, he relaxed and turned around. He was surprised to find Atsumu standing there with a grin on his face.

“Atsumu, hey.” He smiled, glancing behind him to find Osamu and Suna, unsurprisingly glued to each other’s sides. That was the first time Tsukki had seen them in brighter light and it finally hit him.

“Oh, you guys are twins?”

Atsumu chuckled loudly, “What, you couldn’t tell before?” Osamu and Suna were too busy sucking face to even acknowledge him and Tsukki rolled his eyes. “I didn’t really pay attention last time.” He offered as an explanation. 

Atsumu’s expression turned serious in a matter of seconds, “I heard what Oikawa did earlier, are you doing alright now?” Tsukki forced a smile onto his face, “Yeah, just kind of shook up.” Atsumu nodded solemnly, “He’s trouble, nobody here likes him anymore.”

Tsukishima cocked his head, “Anymore? He was likeable at one point?” Atsumu laughed, “Before he killed someone, yeah.”

Tsukki sucked in a sharp breath. Oikawa what? 

“He- He killed someone?” Tsukki was effectively a hundred times more terrified than he was before. Atsumu just sighed.

“Oikawa sold cocaine to somebody a few years back, secretly laced it with fentanyl and the person he sold it to died.”

Tsukki was stunned, “Shouldn’t he be in jail?” Atsumu shook his head, “They held him for about a month before they had to let him go, not enough evidence or some shit like that.”

He paused before continuing, “You should probably ask Kuroo about it at some point if you two are close, he was very involved in the situation.”

Tsukki nodded slowly, processing all the new, shocking information. Before either of them could get another word in, two cars came speeding along the road. The crowd started cheering them on, various chants of ‘Kuroo’ starting up.

Before he knew it, Kuroo’s car came flying into the parking lot and screeched to a stop. Tsukki smiled, watching Oikawa come in behind him. Kuroo jumped out of the car, looking for Tsukki with a smile on his face.

Before he knew what was happening he was meeting Kuroo halfway and Kuroo’s lips were on his.

Kuroo kissed him with passion, the exhilarating win adding to the adrenaline of the moment. There were whoops and cheers from all around them but Tsukki couldn’t hear them. He could only feel Kuroo’s lips on his, Kuroo’s hands gripping his waist, his hands in Kuroo’s hair, the way their lips slotted together perfectly, the roughness of the push and pull of their kiss.

It was far too soon before they were pulling away, Kuroo smirking as his grip on Tsukki’s hips stayed firm. “That was the best win of my life.” 

Tsukki laughed, pulling Kuroo in for another kiss. 

Approximately two minutes later, somebody cleared their throat quite loudly from behind them. Tsukki pulled away from Kuroo’s lips, glaring at the person standing behind Kuroo. His facial expression dropped as he saw who it was. Oikawa.

“K- Kuroo,” Was all he got out before Kuroo sensed something was wrong and turned around.

Kuroo growled upon seeing Oikawa, stepping completely in front of Tsukki to block Oikawa from getting to him. Suga was immediately by Tsukki’s side, sending Oikawa a venomous glare.

Oikawa rolled his eyes, “If I didn’t know any better I’d think you wanted to kill me, Kuroo.” Oikawa teased. 

“I do.” Kuroo spit, not missing a single beat. Oikawa feigned hurt, “You wound me, Kuroo.”

“Calm down, I’m only here to congratulate you on your win and let you know I’ll be out of here for good.”

“You better get out of here fast, before you blood ends up all over the ground, Oikawa.”

Oikawa turned away and Tsukki watched with bated breath as he got into his car, speeding out of the parking lot.

Tsukki turned to look at Suga and was met with his best friend’s smirking face.

“What?” He asked, not liking the look on Suga’s face.

“Don’t think I didn’t see you and Kuroo exchanging spit three minutes ago.”

Tsukki groaned, lowering his head into his hands. “I hate you.”

Before Suga could come up with a response, Kuroo spoke up. “Tsukki, c’mere.” Tsukki looked at him skeptically, “What?” Kuroo rolled his eyes, pulling Tsukki in towards him, “I don’t believe we were finished.”

Tsukki blushed as Kuroo tilted his chin upwards, slotting their lips back together. 

Kuroo’s lips were rough, but the friction was delicious. Every press of their lips sent chills down Tsukishima’s body. Tsukki exhaled a small groan when Kuroo’s hands found their way back to his hips, kneading the flesh under his fingers.

Tsukki couldn’t help but lick Kuroo’s bottom lip, needing more. He needed more. Kuroo gladly returned the gesture, pushing his tongue against Tsukki’s. Kuroo slipped his tongue into Tsukki’s mouth, ghosting it across the roof of the blonde’s mouth. The feeling had Tsukki groaning, Kuroo swallowing the noise. Kuroo’s hands slowly travelled lower until he was kneading Tsukki’s ass.

“K- Kuroo, I- I need more” Tsukki panted as they pulled away. “Shit, okay.” Kuroo cursed, clumsily grabbing his keys from his pocket.

As Kuroo was dragging Tsukki towards his car, Suga shouted after them, “Use protection!”

“Shut up Suga!” Tsukki growled back. 

Tsukki jumped into the passenger seat, not bothering to buckle his seatbelt as Kuroo peeled away from the parking lot. Once they were out onto the open road, Tsukki leaned over the center console, handing coming down to rest against Kuroo’s inner thigh.

“Tsukki,” He warned, “I’m driving. Just wait like five minutes.”

“No,” Tsukki pouted, hand massaging Kuroo’s thigh. He could see Kuroo tense at that, thighs spreading slightly in invitation.

Tsukki tugged the zipper of Kuroo’s jeans down, bringing his boxers into view. He traced the shape of Kuroo’s erection with his finger, pressing down harder with his thumb. 

“T- Tsukki,” Kuroo was cut off as Tsukki lowered himself, pressing his tongue to the head of Kuroo’s cock through his boxers. Kuroo groaned unbashedly, “Fuck, Tsukki.” 

Tsukki hummed, pressing wet, open mouth kisses all over Kuroo’s length. He could feel him getting harder by the second, twitching every few seconds.

Tsukki leaned a bit farther forwards, moaning quietly when his own length brushed against the center console. “Oh god, Tsukki you sound so good.” Tsukki whimpered, shaky hand coming up to Kuroo’s boxers and pulling his length out through the front of them.

“Can i?” “Yeah, fuck.”

Tsukki smirked, bringing the tip up to his lips and rubbing it around experimentally. Kuroo groaned, hands tightening on the wheel. Tsukki stuck his tongue out, lapping at the tiny bead of pre-cum that had gathered in Kuroo’s slit.

Tsukki slowly took the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. 

Kuroo tasted like sweat and salt, it was disgusting but Tsukki loved it. 

He took Kuroo’s length farther into his mouth, letting his jaw go slack as he took him as deep as he could. Kuroo groaned, hips shaking from suppressing the urge to thrust upwards into the tight heat of Tsukki’s throat.

Kuroo cursed under his breath, white-knuckling as he attempted to pay attention to the road. It was hard with Tsukki’s mouth wrapped around his length, though.

Tsukki pulled off, lapping at just the tip again. He wanted to taste as much of Kuroo’s pre-cum as he could. 

He brought a hand to the base of Kuroo’s cock, beginning to stroke him slowly. Tsukki kept his mouth on Kuroo’s tip, paying lots of attention to lapping up the beads of pre-cum that rolled down it.

“You’re a little cumslut, huh?” Kuroo drawled. Tsukki froze as the words left Kuroo’s mouth, his own cock twitching.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, I crossed a line.” Kuroo apologized, tensing up as he waited for Tsukki to get mad.

“Call me that again,” Tsukki whimpered, bringing his tongue back to Kuroo’s cock.

It was Kuroo’s turn to freeze, not expecting the words that left Tsukki’s mouth.

“Please, Kuroo.” Tsukki whined, beginning to pump Kuroo’s cock again.

Kuroo smirked, one of his hands dropping to the back of Tsukki’s head to card lightly through his hair.

“You’re such a good cumslut, baby. You take my cock so well.”

Tsukki whimpered, mouth sinking further down onto Kuroo’s cock. 

“You like being called mean things, baby?” Kuroo groaned as the tip of his cock hit the back of Tsukki’s throat. Tsukki hummed in acknowledgment of the question.

Kuroo’s hand gripped his hair tighter, “What else do you like? Want me to use you like a fuck toy?“ Tsukki moaned, gagging as he sunk further down. He almost had Kuroo’s full length down his throat.

Kuroo’s hand moved from Tsukki’s hair down his back, Kuroo had to lean a bit but eventually Tsukki felt a hand grip his ass. He moaned, pushing back into the sensation. Kuroo slipped his hand inside Tsukki’s jeans so he was skin on skin.

“Gonna make me crash the car if you keep going like this, baby boy.” Kuroo’s warning words were accompanied by a press of his fingers against Tsukki’s hole.

Tsukki sunk too far down on Kuroo, gagging and pulling off to breathe. Kuroo began to rub circles against his enterance and Tsukki mewled, falling forwards so his face was pressed into Kuroo’s length.

He pressed lazy kisses to Kuroo’s cock as Kuroo continued to rub circles around his enterance.

“Fucking whore, you couldn’t even wait until we got to my apartment.”

Tsukki whined, “Kuroo, please. I want your cock inside of me.”

Kuroo’s resolve seemed to break at that because he was suddenly pulling the car into a back alley, withdrawing his hand from Tsukki’s ass.

“You have five seconds to get into the backseat before I throw you back there myself.” Kuroo growled. Tsukki shivered but obeyed, getting out of the car and into the back seat. Kuroo got into the backseat a few seconds later, lube and a condom in his hands.

“You’re lucky I keep lube in this car, I don’t keep it in every one of my cars.”

Kuroo sat down, clicking on the overhead light, and Tsukki climbed into his lap, “Maybe you knew you’d get to fuck me tonight.” He purred, grinding himself down against Kuroo’s now-clothed erection. Kuroo groaned, dropping the bottle and condom down onto the seat and grabbing Tsukki’s ass again.

Tsukki moaned, grinding back into his hands. “God, look at you. So fucking desperate.” Kuroo pulled him forwards so they could grind against each other. Tsukki’s head fell forwards, forehead hitting Kuroo’s shoulder.

He turned his face to the side, ghosting a breath against Kuroo’s ear. “Want you to fuck me raw. Fill me up with your cum.” Kuroo choked on a breath, kneading Tsukki’s ass.

“As much as I’d love to do that, this is a new car. And cum stains seats.” Kuroo chuckled, rolling his hips up against the younger man’s.

Tsukki groaned, “Next time, then.” Kuroo hummed, “Sure, baby.”

“I- I want you to be rough.” Tsukki whispered, teeth tugging on the piercing in Kuroo’s lobe. “Fuck, you like your hair being pulled, baby?” Tsukki nodded, “Y- yes please.” 

Kuroo slipped his hands under Tsukki’s jeans, spreading his cheeks apart lewdly. Tsukki moaned into Kuroo’s ear, forehead hitting his shoulder.

“Needy baby.” Kuroo chided, slipping a finger over Tsukki’s entrance.

“Please, Kuroo.” He begged, pushing back into Kuroo’s hands. Kuroo pulled his hand away quickly to grab the lube. Tsukki hopped off of his lap for a second to pull his pants off, straddling him again immediately after.

Tsukki brought his lips to Kuroo’s, bringing him into a searing kiss. While Tsukki was preoccupied with pushing his tongue against Kuroo’s, Kuroo pulled the back of Tsukki’s boxers down. He spread him with one hand, squeezing lube between his cheeks with the other.

Tsukki jolted, moaning into Kuroo’s mouth as he felt the cold substance drip down his enterance. Kuroo brought a finger down, rubbing teasing circles around his hole.

Tsukki broke the kiss, pressing his forehead to Kuroo’s as he whined. “Fucking touch me already.” He demanded, pushing himself back into the touch. Kuroo chuckled, “Patience.”

Tsukki looked him dead in the eye before saying, “I’ve been waiting for you to fuck me since the day we met, I don’t have fucking patience.”

Kuroo looked stunned, but it subsided into a smirk after a few moments had passed.

He brought his mouth to Tsukki’s ear. “I’ve wanted to fuck you since the exact second I looked at you.” He pressed a finger into Tsukki’s enterance. “Wanted to bend you over the hood of my car and take you right there, where everyone could see how fucking desperate you are for my cock.”

Tsukki mewled, grinding back against the welcome intrusion. “Why didn’t you?”

“Because I hit you with my car.”

Tsukki laughed, murmuring, “I fucking hate you.” Before Kuroo pushed his finger in deeper.

“You’re quite loose baby.” Kuroo drawled, his finger easily sliding all the way in.

Tsukki inhaled sharply, “I- I fingered myself earlier.” He admitted, his face flushing at the confession.

Kuroo cursed, second finger slowly pushing in alongside the first. “Fuck, that’s a mental image I’ll keep stored away for later.”

Tsukki chuckled, beginning to move back and forth against Kuroo’s fingers. It felt so good to have somebody else’s fingers inside him, especially since it was Kuroo’s fingers.

Kuroo brought a hand around to Tsukki’s neck, “Can I?” 

Tsukki was confused for a moment before Kuroo’s hand enclosed around his throat. “Oh, fuck. Yeah you can.”

Kuroo smirked, applying a firm pressure to the sides of Tsukki’s neck with his fingers. Tsukki moaned loudly, sinking back against Kuroo’s fingers again.

Suddenly Kuroo’s fingers brushed against his prostate and Tsukki jolted. His body tried to let out a pleasured sound but Kuroo choked him tighter and his entire body tensed up. 

Kuroo smirked, “You just wanna be used, huh? You want something in your ass and a hand around your throat?” He squeezed harder for emphasis, “Is that all it takes to satisfy you.?” 

Tsukki brought a hand up to grip at Kuroo’s wrist, steadying himself.

“You’re so good, taking my fingers so easily.” Tsukki preened at the compliment, grinding back onto Kuroo’s fingers. They hit his prostate again and he was a moaning mess.

Tears pricked at the corners of Tsukki’s eyes as his airways were restricted even further, Kuroo’s grip feeling like it would leave bruises.

“If you want me to stop, tap my wrist three times.” Kuroo said, grip on Tsukki’s throat tightening.

Tsukki definitely appreciated the thought, but he wouldn’t have minded passing out at Kuroo’s hands. 

Tsukki could barely breathe, his lungs screaming for air as Kuroo’s fingers abused his prostate. He was letting out strangled little moans and grinding his hips backward desperately.

“You look like you’re seconds away from coming, Tsukki.” Kuroo teased. “We’ve barely even started.”

Tsukki whimpered, feeling Kuroo slide a third finger in alongside the other two.

Tsukku really did feel like he was seconds away from coming, but he wanted Kuroo to fuck him before that happened. He tapped Kuroo’s wrist, Kuroo releasing his grip.

“I- I’m gonna come, want you to- to fuck me.” Tsukki rasped out, voice strained.

Kuroo’s fingers continued their rhythm, hitting Tsukki’s prostate over and over.

“K- Kuroo, please!” Tsukki cried, face falling forwards until he had his forehead pressed against Kuroo’s.

“I’m going to come!” Tsukki’s body tensed up as he attempted to curve his orgasm, to hold it off for a bit longer.

“You can give me two, can’t you?” Kuroo growled, fingers pressing hard against Tsukki’s prostate.

It took two seconds before Tsukki was coming, all over his and Kuroo’s shirts.

“F- fuck, Kuroo!” Tsukki’s hands flew out to grip Kuroo’s shoulders, steadying himself as he came untouched.

“Shit,” Kuroo cursed under his breath, “That was really hot.” Tsukki’s eyes fluttered closed, attempting to catch his breath. The calm atmosphere lasted for approximately three seconds before Kuroo was pressing his fingers back against Tsukki’s prostate.

“K- Kuroo,” He jolted forwards, “Give me a minute.” Kuroo chuckled, obliging and slipping his fingers out slowly.

Kuroo began shifting around, laying backwards until Tsukki was fully on top of him. He captured Tsukki’s lips in another kiss, biting down hard on his bottom lip.

“Take the rest of your clothes off and turn around for me.” He smirked, running a hand through the hair on the back of Tsukki’s scalp. 

Tsukki flushed as he obeyed, dragging his boxers down his thighs until he got them off. Kuroo was still fully clothed, while Tsukki was naked and the thought made Tsukki’s cock twitch.

Kuroo grabbed his hips, pushing him to turn around so his face was hovering over Kuroo’s crotch.

Tsukki immediately leaned down, rubbing his cheek against Kuroo’s clothed erection. He shimmied Kuroo’s jeans and boxers down his thighs, Kuroo lifting off the seat to make it easier. Sure the back of the car was a bit cramped but it was still quiet big. Expensive cars sure had their perks.

As Tsukki began to suckle at the head of Kuroo’s cock, he felt something warm prod at his enterance. Tsukki whimpered, jolting forwards as Kuroo circled his tongue around the ring of muscle

“F- fuck,” Tsukki groaned, grinding down into the feeling. After taking a few moments to collect himself, he paid his attention back to Kuroo’s cock.

He took the head in his mouth, slowly sinking further down as Kuroo pressed his tongue against Tsukki’s enterance.

Tsukki moaned around Kuroo’s length, easing himself further down until the tip brushed the back of his throat. He gagged, holding himself down on Kuroo’s cock regardless. Kuroo pushed his tongue inside Tsukki’s hole and he moaned, throat constricting tightly around Kuroo.

Kuroo moaned, bucking his hips upwards in instinct. Tsukki gagged, tears beginning to well up in his eyes, but he enjoyed the sting of it. 

“Shit Tsukki, I’m sorry,” Kuroo groaned, feeling Tsukki’s throat begin to constrict around him again.

Kuroo pushed inside Tsukki again, pressing a finger alongside his tongue. Tsukki keened, tears spilling over the edges of his eyes as Kuroo’s cock slid further down his throat.

Tsukki pulled off slowly, slumping forwards as he felt Kuroo’s finger brush against his prostate.

“Kuroo,” He whimpered, “Want your cock.”

Tsukki was once again fully hard, cock sitting flush against his stomach. It seemed Kuroo had quite the effect on his body.

Kuroo removed his finger an tongue from Tsukki’s enterance, pressing a quick kiss to it before pulling away.

“Turn around for me, baby boy.” Kuroo drawled. Tsukki obeyed, as awkward as the maneuver was, it only lasted a few seconds before he was face to face with Kuroo again.

“Please, Kuroo,” Tsukki begged, leaning down to catch Kuroo’s lips in a kiss. Kuroo growled, grabbing Tsukki’s hips and guiding them downwards until his hole was pressing against Kuroo’s cock.

Tsukki moaned into Kuroo’s mouth, loud and high-pitched. When they pulled away, Kuroo took in Tsukki’s appearance. There was spit running down his chin, his cheeks were red and he had tears drying on his face. 

“You look so worked up, baby.” Kuroo cooed, running a hand through Tsukki’s hair. Tsukki made. a noise like he was purring, leaning into the touch while he began to grind against Kuroo’s length.

Kuroo smirked, fingers coming down to grip at Tsukki’s chin. “You want me to fuck you?” Tsukki mewled, hands gripping at Kuroo’s shirt.

Why was his shirt still on? Tsukki needed it off immediately. He began clawing at it, attempting to remove the offending shirt as soon as possible. Kuroo chuckled, sitting up slightly and tugging his shirt off. He tugged his boxers and jeans down as well in one swift motion.

“That better, baby?”

Tsukki nodded, leaning forwards to kiss Kuroo again. While Tsukki slid his tongue into Kuroo’s mouth, the older man grabbed the condom from underneath them, and the lube off the floor where it had fallen.

Tsukki felt Kuroo roll the condom onto himself, pouring a bit of lube onto his cock. Tsukki brought his mouth to Kuroo’s ear, “I like it wet,” He said in a breathy voice. Kuroo paused, “Fuck, okay.” 

Tsukki heard Kuroo squirt out more lube, smirking to himself as Kuroo tossed the lube back onto the floor of the car.

“Are you ready, Tsukki?” Kuroo asked, peppering kisses all over his neck. Tsukki nodded, grinding back against Kuroo’s cock. “Need you.” He demanded. “Now.”

Kuroo huffed a laugh, freezing up as Tsukki reached behind him. He grabbed the base of Kuroo’s cock, lining him up and sliding the tip in just past the tight ring of muscle. 

Tsukki and Kuroo groaned in unison, both feeling the euphoria of finally getting what they wanted.

“T- Tsukki-” Kuroo rasped out before Tsukki sunk further back onto his cock. “Oh fuck.”

Tsukki’s hair was starting to stick to his forehead from the sweat that had begun building up. He knew he was a mess but he couldn’t find it in himself to care when he had the worlds hottest man gripping his hips the way Kuroo was.

Tsukki began to move his hips in small circles, Kuroo groaning beneath him. “Kuroo,” He panted out, feeling the delicious stretch of something foreign inside of him.

As Tsukki rotated his hips in small circles, he lowered himself down slowly until he was fully seated. Tsukki threw his head back, moaning loudly. Kuroo’s cock made him feel full, brushing perfectly against his prostate.

Tsukki leaned forwards, bringing his lips to Kuroo’s neck. He started to suck on the flesh to give himself a distraction as Kuroo began to move his hips slowly. 

“K- Kuroo, move faster,” He panted into Kuroo’s neck, pressing wet kisses along the column of his throat. Kuroo grunted, shifting his position so he had one foot on the ground and one on the seat, giving him the leverage he needed to thrust up into Tsukki.

Tsukki mewled, tensing up around Kuroo. Kuroo groaned, gripping tightening on Tsukki’s hips.

“Shit- You’re so fucking tight,” Kuroo caught Tsukki’s lips in a kiss, picking up his pace until the only sounds in the car were skin slapping skin.

Tsukki was practically vibrating, Kuroo thrusting into him at an insane pace, hitting his prostate dead-on with every thrust.

Tsukki reached for one of Kuroo’s hands, pulling it up and around to his neck. Kuroo groaned at that, hand wrapping itself back around Tsukki’s throat. 

He slowed his thrusts, whispering, “You like feeling me inside of you, you whore?” Tsukki whimpered, nodding quickly. Kuroo chuckled, tightening his grip on Tsukki’s neck.

Tsukki’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, Kuroo’s grip cutting off the air flow to his brain. He could feel his climax rising slowly but surely, wracking his body with shudders.

Kuroo picked up the pace of his thrusts once again, his grip on Tsukki’s left hip was bruising. Tsukki didn’t care, he wanted the marks left behind afterwards. He wanted to see the result on his body of how Kuroo handled him.

“K- Kuroo,” He rasped out as Kuroo released him by the throat. It wasn’t long before Kuroo was shoving two fingers down Tsukki’s throat. “Suck.” He commanded, shifting his hips a bit.

Tsukki took the fingers into his mouth, attempting to do as told but failing. He was too distracted by the new angle that had Kuroo hitting his prostate even harder with each thrust.

He must of looked stupid, mouth hanging open, Kuroo’s fingers down his throat, spit rolling down his chin, tears rolling down his face. But Tsukki didn’t care, he only cared about reaching his fast approaching orgasm.

“Kuroo-” He attempted to warn, but it sounded more like a garbled noise than any sort of word. “You gonna come, baby?” Kuroo growled, pace relentless.

Tsukki attempted to nod, feeling his cock spasm violently as he hit his peak. Kuroo removed his fingers from Tsukki’s mouth, holding onto both of his hips to stabilize himself.

Tsukki shot ropes of cum all over Kuroo’s chest, back arching beautifully as a white fog took over his brain. Kuroo fucked him through his orgasm, brushing hair out of Tsukki’s face.

“Don’t stop,” He panted, grinding back onto Kuroo’s cock. Kuroo groaned, picking up his pace again, holding Tsukki’s hips in place as he thrust hard into him.

Tsukki began tipping into over sensitivity, but he was still determined to get Kuroo to come as well.

“Oh god,” Kuroo moaned, burying his face in Tsukki’s shoulder as he came, hard. Tsukki moaned, feeling Kuroo pulse inside of him. “Fuck,”

There was a chorus of exchanged curse words and laughs before Kuroo was pulling out of Tsukki, immediately taking off the condom and tying it off. He tossed it into the small garbage on the car floor, bringing a hand up to thread through Tsukki’s hair.

“You alright?” Kuroo whispered, kissing his forehead. Tsukki grinned, “Yeah, I’m great.” Kuroo chuckled, turning and grabbing some tissues that were conveniently stashed in the back pocket of the front seat.

Kuroo cleaned the both of them up to the best of his abilities, discarding the tissues once he was done with them. Tsukki was still lying on top of Kuroo, ear pressed to his chest, breathing steadily.

Tsukki felt unreasonably happy.

“We should get you home before Sugawara murders me,” Kuroo hummed, drawing shapes on Tsukki’s back. Tsukki grunted, annoyed at the prospect of having to go home.

“Come on, up.” Kuroo tapped Tsukki’s hip, signalling him to sit up and get his clothes on. They struggled for a bit in the cramped back of the car until they were both fully dressed again. 

Before Tsukki could get out of the car Kuroo pulled him into his lap, capturing him in another kiss. A softer kiss, more laid back than the passionate kisses they’d shared for most of that evening. Tsukki laughed when they pulled away, “You’re a good kisser.” Kuroo’s chest puffed out a bit at that, holding the side of Tsukki’s face gently.

Kuroo smiled, “Let’s get you home now.”

The drive was mostly silent, Kuroo humming along to the radio while they sat in a comfortable silence. It was only about 15 minutes to Tsukki’s apartment, but it felt like the shortest drive to his life. 

“I’ll see you later, Kuroo.” Tsukki smiled, reaching for the door handle. Kuroo grabbed his chin, guiding him in for a quick kiss. “Goodnight, Tsukki.”

Tsukki blushed, stepping out of the car and walking towards the front of the building. He looked back over his shoulder, waving at Kuroo as he stepped inside the doors. He watched Kuroo drive away, feeling warm on the inside.

Well fuck. Tsukki had not planned any of this, yet here he was, feeling like a high schooler with a crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help i literally wrote the sex scene in math class because i wanted to finish the chapter for today


End file.
